


Ostatni taniec

by AliceJJJ23



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceJJJ23/pseuds/AliceJJJ23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want to have a dance with my best friend before I got on my honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ostatni taniec

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Last Dance by namara_ashina  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1137888

Sherlock kończył rozwiązywać swój krawat, kiedy usłyszał kroki na schodach. To nie mogła być Pani Hudson, kroki były zbyt głośne. To brzmiało bardziej jak…  
"Co tutaj robisz?” Sherlock spytał z niedowierzaniem kiedy John Watson wszedł do pomieszczenia.  
"Przyszedłem cię zobaczyć. Zastanawiałem się, dlaczego wyszedłeś tak wcześnie.”John odpowiedział zdejmując marynarkę i automatycznie siadając w swoim fotelu.  
"Zagrałem swój utwór, wszyscy tańczyli … Po prostu uznałem że moja rola została odegrana." odpowiedział zdawkowo.  
"Tak, ale ty kochasz tańczyć…”  
"Za głośno, zbyt wielu ludzi.” Sherlock machnął ręką lekceważąco.  
"Czyżby?" John spytał, wstając i podchodząc do biurka Sherlocka.  
"Co robisz? Oczywiście poza próbą włamania się do mojego komputera.”  
"Próbuję włączyć muzykę. Chcę zatańczyć z moim najlepszym przyjacielem, zanim pojadę na miesiąc miodowy." Powiedział John, rozglądając się wyczekująco. Sherlock zamarł na moment, ale udał, że nic się nie stało. John podał mu laptopa and zaczął przestawiać meble, by stworzyć więcej przestrzeni. Kiedy skończył przestawiać stolik, delikatny dźwięk skrzypiec wypłynął z głośników, a Sherlock wstał by spotkać Johna na środku pokoju.  
"Mogę prosić do tańca?" John spytał z bezczelnym uśmiechem, wyciągając dłoń.  
"Oczywiście" Sherlock mruknął delikatnie, biorąc ofiarowaną dłoń, a drugą sięgając powoli do talii mężczyzny, jakby badając granice. John ułożył odpowiednio dłonie i zaczęli tańczyć powoli. Lekarz wciąż był dość niedoświadczony, patrzył więc cały czas na swoje stopy. Gdyby to była normalna sytuacja, Sherlock z pewnością zwróciłby mu uwagę, ale tym razem wolał skupić swój wzrok na Johnie, który przyglądał się własnym krokom. Żadnych masek, żadnych pretensji… Tylko proste spojrzenie na osobę, którą kochał najbardziej na świecie. Osobę, która uratowała jego życie, niezliczoną ilość razy. Osobę, która stała się jego jedynym przyjacielem. Osobę, która wyjedzie na swój miesiąc miodowy po ich ostatnim tańcu. Ta ostatni myśl pozostawiła po sobie gorzkie uczucie w jego żołądku. Sherlock szybko pokręcił głową, by pozbyć się wszystkich ckliwych emocji. Oczywiście John zauważył ruch kątem oka i wybrał ten moment by spojrzeć na twarz przyjaciela.  
"Wszystko w porządku?"  
"W porządku” Sherlock opowiedział szybko. "Uświadomiłem sobie tylko, jak cicho będzie na Baker Street bez twojego ciągłego gderania…"  
John odetchnął ze śmiechem i odsunął się, gdy piosenka dobiegła końca. “Nie będę na tym wyjeździe długo… I będę do ciebie pisał. Nawet nie zauważysz mojej nieobecności” powiedział żartobliwie.  
"Jeśli tak mówisz…" Sherlock odpowiedział obojętnie, idąc w stronę kuchni.  
"Tak będzie.” Powiedział John wkładając marynarkę. "Sherlock, posłuchaj. Muszę już iść. Mary pewnie już na mnie czeka. Widzimy się po moim powrocie, dobrze?”  
"Hm? Och tak… Oczywiście.” mężczyzna odpowiedział, jakby zajęty. John zignorował to, przewrócił oczami i ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
Sherlock kontynuował krążenie po mieszkaniu dopóki drzwi nie zamknęły się. Kiedy tylko usłyszał kliknięcie zamka, opadł na najbliższy fotel. To było to. ”Koniec ery...”dokładnie tak jak powiedział Mycroft. John był teraz żonaty, wkrótce zostanie ojcem. Nie ważne jak bardzo by się starał, nigdy nie będzie tak samo. John zostawił swoje dawne życie za sobą. Życie i Sherlocka…  
Mężczyzna podniósł się z fotela i podszedł powoli do okna. Kiedy wpatrywał się w uśpiony świat, dojrzał Johna wchodzącego w noc, znikając powoli w ciemności. Wtedy ostatnie słowa wypłynęły z jego ust.  
"Do widzenia, John".


End file.
